


[Podfic of] The Elephant in the Room / written by kantayra

by EosRose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Charity Auctions, Community: helpsomalia, Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/195718">The Elephant in the Room</a> by kantayra<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:35:50</p><p>John is in love with Sherlock. He just isn't physically attracted to him. Fortunately, in Sherlock's mad world, that combination is ideal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Elephant in the Room / written by kantayra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Elephant in the Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195718) by [Kantayra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/kf36crfkltt3oaqvmqufy4mkhusz37kj.mp3) | 33.1 MB | 00:35:50  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/wmzbak4v7bpinba1uu5tgof34dbvoyxy.m4b) | 22.0 MB | 00:35:50  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/elephant-in-room).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
